


Paper Wings -Uncut-

by ScourgeFanatic101



Series: Paper Wings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Starvation, Uncut version, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: -Uncut version of Paper wings-If it weren't for that man she and Nooroo would have left this place months ago. They would have flown away on paper wings.





	Paper Wings -Uncut-

**Author's Note:**

> Due to being an uncut version of a fix I wrote, this fix doesn't actually have an ending.

~`Paper wings`~

She had only wanted to help people.

Thin, white wings fluttered softly as Marinette looked out of the observatory window, only a small circle of which wasn't covered. A thin line of light squeezed through the hole and shone down on her, lighting up the dust particles and giving her an ethereal glow. Her brooch glowing on her chest, her white dress gathered around her where she sat on the ground.

Her miraculous changes everything she's wearing when she transforms, her torn blue sundress turns into a pure white gown, her sneakers into silver-coloured ballet slippers, her dirty and knotted hair turns to clean, curled up hair that has a slight sparkle to it and a silver mask appears on her face, like a silver butterfly had landed on her face and fused to it.

The steel chain around her ankle becomes gold with crystals embedded into it.

Master, as he has ordered her to call him, says he would let her bathe and change her clothes if only she wouldn't try to run every time he removes the chain.

Marinette laughs, as if he had told the funniest joke in the world.

She is given bread and water, only one meal a day (She takes her time with the bread, breathing it's scent in to remind her of home). Even if she is a young girl with barely any meat on her bone's anymore, he doesn't trust her not to try escaping.

She is given nothing if she doesn't give an Akuma to him. He would prefer for her to make Akumas out of more violent, less morally sound people, like criminals or sociopaths. But she refuses to make an Akuma that can't be reasoned with.

Lady Wifi won't hurt anyone to get Ladybug's identity.

Dj Bubbler only wanted his friend to have a nice birthday.

The Evillistrator, the sweetest she has made, only wanted a girl at school to stop insulting a girl he had a crush on that had gone missing a while ago, the most violent he came to was ruining someone's hair.

LKung food, he wasn't entirely safe, but Marinette couldn't help but connect with him, her beloved uncle.

If Ladybug is indisposed Chat noir can keep the situation relatively calm until she can purify Marinette's little akuma. Her akumas are hurt, broken people, but Marinette knows Ladybug and Chat noir will help put them back together afterwards.

Master Hawkmoth offers her warm food, a mattress to sleep on, clean clothes and more if she complies but Marinette will not let him win.

One day, Ladybug and Chat noir will find Hawkmoth, and she and Nooroo will be able to leave this hell. Maybe she can help them some day, finally change her outfit to something practical (She loves the way her outfits looks, but it makes her feel like a fragile China doll, she wants to help people).

In some ways she can help people, let them acknowledge the feelings they've hidden deep inside of themselves, let others realise something is wrong. But, she wouldn't do it this way if she could help it.

She hates hurting people.

But even so, Marinette is scared, she has been here for a long time, she knows her mama and papa must be looking for her and if they can't find her, who can?

Will she die here?

~`Paper Wings`~

Nooroo loves Marinette, as they love all of their chosen. Some of their chosen have strayed from the right path, but they still love them, the chosen are the equivalent to children for kwami, and Nooroo could never stop the connection they made with theirs. Marinette, though, she is a chosen a kwami only gets to see every other century.

Brave, kind, gentle. She is the perfect butterfly, maybe even a Ladybug if she hadn't come across Nooroo's brooch and accepted them so readily. But, if it were a choice between staying trapped in their brooch with no one but their akuma to keep them company and Marinette being free, Nooroo knows which one they would choose to save.

Marinette is so creative, all of her champions (Although forcibly made) look wonderful. When the man is gone, and they're all alone, Marinette tells them of her dreams of being a designer, creating beautiful works of art and having them walked down the runway.

Honestly, Marinette could control any one of the miraculous's, she has the cleverness of the fox, the grace of the peacock, the logic of the bee, the mischief of the cat, the sturdiness of the turtle and the kindness of the ladybug.

Deep down, Nooroo knows which miraculous Marinette was meant to hold, she would be the perfect Ladybug, they can feel it in her soul and the order of the world that has been thrown off balance. If they try really hard, they can see a world where Marinette would be swinging from her yoyo in a red, black spotted leotard, running alone rooftops alongside the current Chat noir, that is how world is meant to be.

But Marinette's kindness has changed fate, something a peacock would get a headache from.

Guiltily, sometimes Nooroo is happy that they aren't alone here, that they didn't have to choose that man just to stay alive. At least they have Marinette, but it hurts so much to think that, to feel happy that Marinette is suffering with them instead of them suffering alone.

~`Paper Wings`~

Nathalie Sancour is not stupid. She sees how her boss disappears at times, closely followed by an akuma attack. She has followed him, to the point where it's ridiculous that he doesn't know she knows his dirty secret.

But that isn't important, what is important, is what she will do with this knowledge. She wouldn't call it love, but Nathalie definitely holds fondness for Adrien Agreste, and she only took this job because she loved Charlotte Agreste, Adrien's mother.

She doesn't need this job, she's been saving enough money over the years, even with her large salary, so she definitely would have enough the live comfortably for the rest of her day's.

Bribery isn't important, she doesn't care for fame nor gossip.

But she does care for Charlotte, and Gabriel Agreste ruined her, took away almost all of her light until there wasn't enough left to survive. She doesn't need Gabriel, holds nothing but hatred for the man.

And Adrien doesn't need his father, no matter how much he might seem to, Adrien no longer loves his father. So, Nathalie takes a scheduled day off and uploads a post to the Ladyblog, a vague, anonymous post entailing a location.

A place most wouldn't look at, just an abandoned observatory, so old that most have forgotten about it.

No, Nathalie Sancour is not stupid, but Gabriel Agreste is.

It's obvious someone is imprisoned up in the observatory, Gabriel goes there almost every day, most of the time with a bottle of water and a quarter of a loaf of bread.

Nathalie can't wait for Ladybug and Chat noir to take the post as something serious, so she will go up to the observatory herself. Cold hearted, apathetic and emotionless she may seem, Nathalie will not have blood on her hand's.

~`Paper Wings`~

Alya Cesaire doesn't know that much about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, even so, whenever she has the time, she investigate's the girl's disappearance. The half Chinese girl would have been her classmate if she hadn't gone missing a few days before Alya arrived in Paris, and her disappearance is suspicious at best, from what she could gather the girl had been happy, if a little shy, her parents were loving and showed no signs of hidden abuse.

So where did Marinette go? Not anywhere normal for her, at least. The last anyone had seen of her was her wandering off to the abandoned section of paris, where abandoned stores and warehouses were placed in hoards. The girl had been seen with a drawing pad, and was known for looking for new inspirations, so it was unlikely that she had ran away.

All sorts of dark behaviour could happen in that area.

Either way, Alya believed Marinette was still there.

Dead or alive.

Being Ladybug helps a lot, having Tikki to bounce ideas off of. Although Alya has always been careless even she wouldn't want to walk in the abandoned area of paris without protection.

~`Paper Wings`~

Nathalie doesn't know what she expects, she doesn't have high hopes for Gabriel's mercy or kindness.

Even still, she was surprised at finding an unhealthily thin girl chained up there. It smells disgusting up here, like this girl has been left to rot here for months, if not longer.

But, Nathalie pushes away the questions and approaches the girl, explains that she is here to help and asks who she is.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The girl says, her voice a little quiet and rough from what Nathalie can only assume to be dehydration.

The older woman remembers quite a few news stories detailing the search for a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her parent's being a pair of quite popular bakers, whenever Nathalie reads the news paper she would see advertisements asking if anyone had seen her, and if they had any information about her disappearance to call a number she hadn't paid attention to.

Crouching down next to Marinette, Nathalie examined the chain connecting the girl to the cement ground. The chain was connected from a cuff around the girl's leg to a metal plate bolted to the floor.

"Okay, Marinette, do you know where the key to this shackle is?" Nathalie asked, noting the swelling around her ankle.

Marinette shook her head, "He keeps it with him," she stated.

Nathalie cursed and looked around the room, trying to find something that could break the chain. Her eye's stopped as an old rusty axe leaning against the wall a few metres away from Marinette. Quickly walking over and grabbing it, Nathalie returned to the girl's side.

"I'm going to need you to move as far from the chain as you can, I'm going to try to break it and I don't want you hurt." Nodding, Marinette scooted across the floor until her leg was stretched as far away from the chain as possible.

Giving her a warning, Nathalie raised the axe as high as she could and brought it down, breaking the chain links in half, the unconnected link skidding across the floor.

Looking over to the girl, Nathalie asked "Can you stand?" The girl shook her head, looking to her swollen leg.

Nodding, Nathalie reached for the girl's hand and helped her up and easily picking the girl up bridal style, "Let's get you out of here," Nathalie stated.

Only to turn around and see Gabriel Agreste standing before her.

~`Paper Wings`~

Gabriel Agreste is a bad man, he knows this. He doesn't care for anyone else, the only reason he keeps Adrien safe is because Adrien is part of Charlotte, his doll.

Charlotte was chosen by the butterfly miraculous, she had been the butterfly even before she had met Gabriel, but he had always been watching her, had bought every single magazine Charlotte was featured in. For the first time in his life Gabriel had felt something for another person, but it wasn't love.

It was an obsession.

The model was his, no one else's.

He had felt unrelenting rage for the first time in his life when Charlotte had left him, how dare she!? She was his, no one else could have her.

Even if that meant she had to die.

The butterfly brooch had fallen off of her body the moment she died, as if it had been held there by her spirit alone.

Trying to take the brooch had left him with a horrible burn on his hand, the brooch would not let him touch it. So, he had left it right there, to gather dust and dirt for the rest of it's days.

It had been an incredible coincidence that he had seen the girl approaching the observatory, following a glowing white butterfly. The girl had two pigtails that bounced with her every step, she wore a hand-made light blue sundress that the designer in Gabriel couldn't help but love. The girl was the epitome of innocence, a bright smile of wonder on her pale face.

Following her had been too easy, the girl didn't have a suspicious bone in her body.

He watched as the butterfly led the girl up the observatory's stairs, watched as she knelt down and picked up the brooch before being told to put it on by a disembodied voice.

He watched as magic surrounded her before dissipating and showing him true beauty.

Although the girl's colouring was almost the complete opposite of Charlotte's, her face and personality were the same.

It was obvious to him that Charlotte had been reborn into this girl, as an apology for trying to leave him. She had returned to her place of death to show him who she was, as a promise that she wouldn't leave him ever again.

Just as a precaution, though, he knocked her out and chained her to the observatory. If she left this place, she would surely leave him too.

~`Paper wings`~

Adrien hasn't loved his father in a long time, but he never though his father was capable of this.

Master fu had mentioned the missing Butterfly miraculous, how the akuma's came from it but how the holder of the miraculous wasn't in control of their power's, that someone was controlling them.


End file.
